


Tmnt 2018 Smut

by HowlsMoon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just another Tmnt double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt 2018 Smut

tal was walking to the lair home of the turtles her new friends. Little did she know stuff would go down when she got there.

Raph was so heated and aroused just by thinking of his crush. It was mating season and he had it the worst of his brothers.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo was in heat, but right now all he could think of was Ital. her sweet body and her amazing personality. Then he saw her. "Hey sexy~"

Julia was chilling in the kitchen, as usual she was just eating some chips and scrolling through her phone.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital squeaked turning around to see Leo. She blushed and said, "sexy? Wh-what?!"

Raph entered the kitchen and he smirked seeing his gorgeous girl. He snuck up behind her.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo chuckled at her and moved a little closer. "You heard me... sexy." He said with a smirk

Julia hadn't noticed him, humming along to a song she was listening to.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Uh I-I'm just gonna go on home Leo. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ital said trying to run away.

"Hey baby what're you doing?" Raph chirped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo pouted at her and before when could run he picked her up bridal style. "Awww, but we haven't even had any fun yet sexy..."

Julia jumped a little feeling his arm around her waist. She blushed and looked at him. "H-hey R-raph." She said quietly  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital squeaked and gasped again blushing beet red struggling in his arms whimpering.

Raph put her on his shoulder and carried her to his room laying her down on his bed.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo chuckled again bs kissed her cheek. "Aww.." he carried her to his room and locked the door behind him before setting her on the bed.

Julia tenses up slightly feeling Ralph put her on his shoulder. they entered his room "W-what are y-youn doing?"  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo please! I-I don't like this! D-don't make me use my eye powers on you!" Ital shouted.

Raph locked his door as well and climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately on her lips.  
1 day ago

 

Tats2themax447

Leo chuckled as he heard her, crawling on top of her. "Oh I think you do like this Ital.." his tone was seductive and horny, he was so into her and he wanted to make her his

Julia gasped softly when he was on top of her than stared at him with wife eyes when he kissed her. She pushed his lip away. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was about to activate her byakuringan and put him to sleep for awhile.

"I love you Julia. I always have. I want you to be mine!" Raph said as he continued the kiss.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo's smirked "Sorry Ital, I've got big plans with someone sexy." He quickly blindfolded her and chuckled softly at her. Leo was completely prepared for a moment like this.

Julia's hat fell off of her head when he started to kiss her again and blushed. Julia shuddered into the kiss and tilted ren head away, getting out of the kiss. "Wh-what if I don't w-want to be yours...?"  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey do you think instead of Leo falling asleep he could just blindfold her?  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Oh yeah sure!  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok then please edit his part lol XD  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

I did!  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Thanks!

Ital was about to take the blindfold off of her eyes as she started to cry.

Raph sighed. He didn't wanna have to do this but instead he just kissed her neck making hickeys.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo saw how distraught Ital seemed so he pressed his lips together. He started to gently kiss up her nedo while rubbing her ass.

Julia was worried when raph sighed. She gasped a little more feeling him making mickies.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital kicked him off of her and tried to escape. She wasn't gonna be a part of that.

Raph trailed his lips down her shoulders and across making more hickeys in his wake.  
1 day ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo felt her kick him but before she could fully leave he grabbed her around the waist. "Aww c'mon sexy it's just a. Little fun,"

Julia gasped and pushed his head away from her shoulders. "S-stop..."  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
You mean Leo  
23 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Yes sorry! DX  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It's ok 

Ital sighed. She gave up and was gonna let him do what he wanted to her as she sobbed.

Raph took her shirt and her bra off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
23 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo kissed her neck as he had placed her back onto his bed. When he did he bent one of her legs as he had rubbed her ass.

julia blushed darkly and tilted her head into the kissed of random grouping "R-Ralph....."

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital couldn't help but let out some moans and mewls as she shuddered.

Raph switched nipples after making sure that one hardened between his teeth.  
23 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo heard her moans and he chuckled as one hand held her arms shoved her head and the other reached under her shirt.

Julia gasped softly and almost moaned "R-r.. Raph..." she gasped his name. Her face was bright red  
12 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red as he was gonna find out she didn’t wear bras. She couldn’t see because of the blindfold.

Raph trailed his lips all over her ribs and her stomach as he nuzzled her skin and he made hickeys on her skin.  
12 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo's hand was on her breast after sliding up her stomache. When he found that she did not wear bras he smirked. Then he took off her shirt and his other hand went to slide underneath her panties to touch her.

Julia blushed and finally let out a moan. "R-Raph.. p-please s-stop.."  
12 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! Don’t touch me there! I’m sensitive! Please!” Ital begged him as she moaned wantonly.

Raph stroked he cheek kissing it and then moved to her clitoris and began sucking on it while rubbing her thighs.  
12 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked at her as he began to rub her entrance. He heard her moan and he smirked, moving his lips to her neck as he searched for her sweet spot.

"Raph, s-stop..." she begged them when he moved to her clit her eyes widened. "St-sto- ahh- nggg~" she arched her back and moaned  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled softly as she put her hands on his chest and began to rub it while rubbing his crotch with her knee.

Raph delved his tongue deep into her vagina and he also fingered her fingers pumping in and out of her.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo growled and felt his member become hard as he left a hickey on Ital's neck. He pulled off her pants with one hand and started to pump his finger inside of her with the other.

Julia moaned loudly "R-raph... I-I..." her hands gripped to the sheets of the bed, she had never done this before.  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh oh my god! Leo y-you’re so hot and sexy!” Ital whimpered out as she arched her back and shivered.

Raph rubbed and stroked along her lining and sucked at her inner velvety walls and he grunted from getting turned on.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked and yanked off her panties as he started to suck on her neck. He chuckled softly. "The parties just getting started~"

Julia arched her back and moaned, a shiver running through her. "Ah-ahh~" she moaned, hearing him grunt  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name in pleasure as she orgasmed by this point and she trembled with lust.

Raph took his tongue and his finger out of her and got ready to enter her after pulling down her bottoms.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo entered her and felt her orgasm, he smirked in seductiveness and thrusted into her

Julia shivered when she felt him pull his tounge and finger out. "Raph.. I-... I'm a virgin.."  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sobbed as tears poured down her cheeks. She was a virgin and it hurt as hell. She cried.

”I know baby but it won’t last long ok?” Raph churred as he started thrusting into her slowly.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo was slow and tried to be gentle with her. He wanted to distract her from the pain and kissed her neck softly.

Julia's eyes were scared "B-but..." she felt him inside of her and she bit her lip harshly. It was painful, she gripped to his shoulders

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Pretty soon Ital was moaning in pleasure as she arched her back and she scratched his shoulders.

Raph gently rammed into her picking up the pace just by a little bit and increased his speed.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo noticed that she was no longer in pain so he began thrusting into her a little harder and faster. 

Julia tilted her head back, and she tried to hold in a moan. "Raphael~" she moaned  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“L-Leo ahh! Why me? Why not some other girl? You don’t even love me!” Ital groaned out.

Raph then grinded against her hips his skin slapping against hers as he growled out.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

"Yes-" he growled, slamming himself into her. "I-" he thrusted into her again "Do." He growled, slamming himself into her continuously.

Julia moaned more gripping to the sheets. "Rrr... Raph!" She shouted his name in pleasure.  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name in lust and in passion again as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Raph thrusted deeper harder and faster into her as he groaned and he bit her neck marking her as his.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo heard her scream his name and he saw the look on her face. He growled as he started to go harder into her, shaking his bed. Leo pinned her hand above her again as he started to bite her neck again, leaving hickeys.

Julia dug her nails into the bed sheets, moaning. "R-a-aah~" she had tried to say his name.  
11 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! Besides my neck please go to other parts of my body!” Ital moaned softly.

Raph reached her g spot and he hit it repeatedly as he lapped up the blood that started to form.  
11 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo obeyed but still kept her hands pinned above her head. He started sucking on her nippled and he kept pounding into her.

Julia gripped to his shoulder and screamed in pleasure. "A-oooh~ Raphael~" her hips started to melt with his movements, following his movements.  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital elicited some more moans and mewls as she trembled and she arched her back again.

Raph reached his peak as he orgasmed his seeds into her filling her up nice and good with them.  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo finally peaked, he cummed into her and groaned as he did so, his thrusts became a little more sloppy.

Julia dug her fingers into the bed and moaned "A-auhh~" she moaned, arching her back  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital’s climax rolled and collided into his as she took the bandanna off of her eyes. She can’t believe what just happened.

Raph pulled out of her breathing and panting heavily as he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms nuzzling her neck.  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo groaned when he thrusters into her one last time, then he pulled out and dropped next to her while holding her around the waist facing her in his bed.

Julia stared into space, she remembered telling him she didn't want it. "R.. Raph?" She asked, letting him hold her  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital tried to get up and get dressed. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She started to cry again.

”Yeah babe?” Raph cooed to her as he rubbed her inner thighs up and down while kissing her cheek.  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo felt her squirm in his arms so he released her "Where you going sexy?"

Julia shivered at his touch. "Why... why me?" She asked looking straight  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Home! I never wanna see you ever again Leo!” Ital yelled as she got dressed and walked out of his room.

Raph looked deeply into her eyes saying, “well you’re the first girl I’ve ever known and the one I love.”

 

Tats2themax447

Leo looked hurt, then worried as she walked out of his room. "No, wait, please!" He said, rushing after her. Mikey was waiting for her, he smirked and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey Ital~ where you goin?" Miley asked. "Mikey..." Leo growled, taking out his ōchadi sword.

Julia didn't look at him. Her eyes watered "I said no.. why didn't you listen?" She asked turning away from him.  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital activated her byakuringan and used it on Mikey to make him sleep for a while. She sighed and ran out of the lair.

Raph sighed too and said, “I’m so sorry baby but I couldn’t help it. I’m in my mating season right now.”  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo watched as Mikey hit the ground. "Ital, please!" He rushed after her

Julia pushed his arms off of her and got out of bed, slipping her clothes back on  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital slipped and fell falling down to the ground. She said, “stay away from me Leo! I don’t wanna be your mate!”

Raph growled and grabbed her and tied her ankles and wrists to his bedposts. She wasn’t gonna go anywhere.  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo grabbed to her arm and helped her up but he held to her elbow. "You already are." He covered her eyes with his hand and pulled her to him, holding her while he walked her back to his lair

Julia let out a yelp when he grabbed her. "Stop!" She squirmed and when she was tied down she looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Let me go!"  
10 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo please I beg of you! I'll give you anything that you want just not me!" Ital sobbed.

Raph untied her but he told her to stay with him forever as he pulled her to him.  
10 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo held to her waist as he carried her to his room. "You already are mine~" he whispered into her ear as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Julia's tears started to fall down her face. "P-please just let me go.." she whispered. She started to cry  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital now closed her eyes and she was sound asleep in his arms.

Raph ignored her as he rubbed her hips and he sniffed and smelled her scent.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smiled at her asleep and he later her down in bed, cuddling up to her.

Julia gasped softly at the feeling of him rubbing her hips.  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Raph closed his eyes and pulled the covers over them as he fell asleep.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

The next day Leo woke up before Ital, smiling down at her.

Julia had her clothes on and watched Raph as he slept, wanting to leave  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital woke up and opened up her eyes. She sighed.  
"You can't fuck me every time you want to you know."

Raph was up the next morning and he smiled at her stroking her cheek. He then whispered morning to her.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo pressed his lips together and tilted his head. "Never said I could." He stated,  
slightly puzzled

Julia shifted her body away. "Yeah.." she mumbled in disintrest  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital's stomach growled.  
"Does this mean I have to live with you now?"

Raph exited his room and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for her.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

He heard her stomach "Just until the seasons over... I promise." Leo stated. "Let's get you some food..."

Julia just wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here.  
9 hours ago Reply

"W-wait Leo. You don't want me to live with you forever?" Ital asked suddenly hurt.  
"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

Raph came back with a plate of all her favorite breakfast food items and gave her the plate of food as he sat down next to her.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

"I do but... I don't want you to stay here any longer than I need you here.. not if you don't want to..." he tilted his head "What are you sorry for?"

Julia heard her stomach rumble. "Thanks,.." she mumbled  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"For everything. I love you Leo I just wasn't ready yet to have sex with anyone," Ital mumbled.

Raph nodded smiling at her as he had his own plate of food to eat and he started eating.  
9 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I should be sorry... I can't control myself during my season but... I should have tried harder.."

Julia ate but didn't look at him. She was mad  
9 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and looked away from him. She then was starving.

Raph told her to eat all of it as he continued to eat his food too.  
8 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey sorry before I fell asleep! DX  
6 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

It's ok!)

Leo smiled at her. "Lets go." He lead her to the kitchen, but he didn't want to leave her alone because his brother Donnie and Mikey had no mate.

Julia finished her food and turned away from him, rubbing her arms.  
6 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded as she slowly got scared because Donnie and Mikey could jump on her st any second.

Raph finished eating his food and asked her brokenly, “you don’t love me do you?” he asked sadly.  
5 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Sorry! I’m here!  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo wrapped his arm around Ital protectively when they made food because he was Mikey walk in. He growled and Mikey left the room. He made her favourite food.

Julia looked at him in surprise. "It's not that... I-I mean I do but..." she looked away. "I'm just mad for no reason...." she commented

(Yay!)  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital stayed close to Leo as she saw him make her favorite breakfast of all time. French toast and bacon.

Rap nodded and wrapped his arms around her stroking and rubbing her back as he said it was ok.  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo held her close when he set the dish in front of her "Bon appetite sexy~" he cooed. 

Julia let him hold her and sighed.  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed a light shade of pink when he called her that. She started eating her food.

Raph said to her that she’ll have to stay in his room right now until their mating seasons are over.  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist while she ate and kissed up her neck when she was almost finished.

Julia looked at him in slight surprise "Wh-when will it end?"  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital continued to eat her food and moaned softly saying, “Leo! Please let me eat in peace!”

”About three weeks from now,” Raph said as he rubbed her back putting his chin on top of her head.  
5 hours ago

 

Tats2themax447

Leo chuckled "Oh I will, but you gotta promise to give me a little desert when you're done~" he whispered into her ear seductively.

Julia blushed and looked up at him again, she thought about how great their mating was the night before  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital pretty soon finished eating her food saying, “b-but I’m still sore from last night!” 

Raph laid down on his back and pt her on his lap and plastron as he gripped onto her hips.  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked "I was that good?" He purred into her ear "I could be a little more gentle this time~ how bout that sexy?"

Julia gasped slightly and her face got redder. "Uhuh-ummm." Her face was red.  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“B-but Leo uh ah please!” Ital whimpered blushing as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Raph said to her, “go ahead baby. It’s your time right now to do whatever you want to me!”  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo chuckled and kissed her neck again. He picked her up bridal style and started to suck on her neck while he closed the door to his room.

 

Julia stared at him, blush growing on her face. "A-are you sure?" She didn't want to do anything wrong  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered squeaked and gasped. She was never gonna get used to this at this rate.

Raph nodded his masked eyes staring deeply into hers as he rubbed her hips in response too.  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo heard the noises she let ou and smirked a little. He started to kiss her neck slowler, less aggressively. 

Julia nodded a little then leaned into kiss his neck, slowly and one of her hands slid down in between his legs  
5 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Can you ahh instead of focusing on my neck maybe do my shoulders now?” Ital moaned.

Raoh churred and growled as he felt himself getting aroused all over again and he got turned on.  
5 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo obeyed and went to kiss her shoulders, then leaving hickies on them. 

Julia started to pump her hand up and down his manhood and kissed his neck a little harsher  
4 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled and arched her back as she gripped his shoulders and she rubbed them.

Raph chirped and groaned as he arched her back and he rubbed and slapped her butt cheeks.  
4 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo pinned her to his bed and left a few more hickeys on her. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her stomach.

Julia left a mark on his neck and pumped his manhood faster  
4 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital shivered and her body racked with pleasure as she arched her back and kissed his arm.

Raph purred and grunted as he kissed her all over her face as he arched his back again.  
4 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo kissed her stomach all over and left marks on her stomach as he started to slide off her pants 

Julia took off her shirt and pants and she made her way down to his member, her lips kissing the tip  
4 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital let out and elicited some more moans and mewls as she grabbed his inner thighs and made hickeys on them.

Raph arched his back again as he grunted again and churred as he rubbed her breasts and groped them.  
4 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo yanked off her pants and bent one of her legs, he rubbed her in between the legs.

Julia moaned quietly and blushed at him. Then she started to suck his manhood

 

Online  
Sorry! I was eating dinner 

Ital whimpered loudly and moaned out his name as she rubbed his crotch again.

Raph held onto her head gripping her hair as he kissed the top of her head.  
3 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey I’m on  
3 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Sorry i was responding to another Rp!

Leo felt her rib his crotch and he got hard. He yanked off her panties and got into position. "Are you ready sexy?"

Julia felt him pulling her hair slightly and she kept sucking on him, her head bobbing up and down.  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok

Ital shook her head no and she said, “suck on my nipples first Leo you sexy beast!”

Raph couldn’t take it anymore and so he came and climaxed into her mouth.  
3 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked and licked up her stomach then onto her nipple. He squeezed one and suck on the other, his other hand was rubbing between her legs.

Julia swallowed it and pulled her lips away, then she looked at him when she wiped her mouth onto her wrist  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Oh god Leo yes fuck! Yes that’s it! God I love you so much!” Ital screamed licking his neck.

Raph smirked still laying down on his back and said to her smirking, “ride me baby.”  
3 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo licked around her nipples as he inserted one finger to her. He squeezed her breast with his other hand and sucked on her other breast harder.

Julia bit her lip than looked at his soft manhood. She touched it and yanked off her underwear. Then she put it inside of her and started to bounce.  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
You mean Julia lol  
3 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Yes lol sorry,  
3 hours ago Reply

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Fixed it  
3 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital began screaming his name to the heavens as she held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Raph urged a grunt and then a groan as he thrusted up into her loving her so freakin much.  
3 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok it’s fine XD  
3 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo sucked on her nipple as hard as he could, then he switched nipples, sucking on her other one hard.

Julia bounced on him and arched her back in a moan  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed out his name loudly to the heavens as she shuddered in delight.

Raph grinded up into her hips as he groaned and he wanted more from her.  
2 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked as he squeezed. Her breasts and he bit husband lip. He rubbed between her legs with his free hand and licked her nipples

Julia bounced on him more, moaning. She set her hands on his shell and panted

Ital squeezed her eyes shut as she moaned loudly and she arched her back screaming.

Raph thrusted up harder faster and deeper into her as he licked at her neck softly.  
2 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo thrusters his fingers inside of her and moaned softly as he got hard. 

Julia whimpered and moaned "Ah-ugh-R-Raphael!"  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Please Leo! I really freakin need you!” Ital mewled out as she opened her eyes.

Raph reached her high and he kissed her forehead as he filled her up with his seeds.  
2 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked and put his tip inside of her after taking his finger out. He wanted her to beg for him.

Julia arched her back and moaned loudly, "RAPHAEL!" She screamed his name  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please I can’t freakin stand it any longer! Please thrust hard and roughly into me!” Ital whimpered.

Raph growled and he slipped out of her as he panted breathing heavily and he whispered I love you to her.  
2 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo smirked at her and shoved himself into her harshly, pumping in and out quickly and deeply.

Julia took in a few deep breaths "I l-love you to." She responding blushing  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital scratched his shoulders until they were raw and bleeding lightly as she shivered moaning.

Raph smiled at her and kissed her all over her face and he hugged her tightly to him.  
2 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo groaned at the feeling of her scratching up his shoulders but he still pounded himself into her, his bed hit the wall behind it when he thrusted.

Julia let him and she cuddled into his neck  
2 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital quieted down a little bit as she just took it all in mewling in pleasure.

Raph asked her if she wanted to take a shower with him in his bathroom.  
1 hour ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo finished up, releasing onto her finally.he pulled out and He cuddled into her. 

Julia looked up at him. "Uh." She was surprised "O-okay.."  
1 hour ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital slowly closed her eyes panting heavily as she fell asleep in his arms and whispered you’re hot to him.

Raph carried her bridal style to his bathroom and he set her down on her feet and turned on the water.  
1 hour ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Leo held her close as they slept. "You're hotter.." he whispered back.

Julia giggled a little and blushed.


End file.
